Denryoku
Appearance Denryoku looks like a young man, despite being in his early forties. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and inhumanlly sharp canines. When angered, Denryoku's irises become red and his pupils become slitted, giving him a much more evil appearance. He wears high-collared black robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. Personality History After learning of the destruction of his home town Denryoku rushed to the ruins. After letting out a cry of anguish Denryoku heard a faint yell. Half hoping someone survived, half hoping whoever did this was still around, Denryoku set out twards the noise. Once there he found two small boys and to his horror there was a dragon with them. Fearing for their safety he began to fight the dragon. Thinking his Meteor would give him enough speed to kill the shadow dragon he ran straight at the large beast prepared to lose his life for these unknown kids. Right before he made contact with the beast the dark haired one stood straight up and knocked him away from the dragon. "Did you just use Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic?" he asked the kid. "Don't hurt my mom" the trembling boy said tears coming to his eyes. "Th-that Dragon is your mom?" He replied shocked, he had heard stories of Dragons teaching children Dragon Slayer Magic but those were just stories. "Yes and his dad was a dragon too." the boy said gesturing to the other boy. "Was? Oh I see, what happened to the town?" Synopsis Equipment Magic & Abilities Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Denryoku generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against his enemy. Denryoku has shown tremendous mastery over this particular form of Magic. :Meteor (流星, ミーティア, Mītia): Denryoku’s body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch him. With his speed, Denryoku assaults his opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks. :Grand Chariot (七星剣, グランシャリオ, Guran Shario): While in the air, Denryoku places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. According to Denryoku, this spell's destruction capability rivals that of an actual meteor. :Altairis (暗黒の楽園, アルテアリス, Arutearisu): Denryoku crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size (inside are small white lights, giving it an appearance similar to that of the night sky), before unleashing it towards the target. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity capable of crushing everything in Denryoku's path. :True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema (真・天体魔法　星崩し Shin Tentai Mahō Sēma): An attack in which Denryoku bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above Denryoku to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone. From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake. Regulus(王の光 Regurusu): A type of Caster Magic which allows him to produce the element of light from his body, Regulus is mainly used to boost Denryoku's melee performance, empowering his physical attacks with wakes of destructive light, which are produced from his unarmed blows in a fashion similar to a lion clawing at its prey. Light can also be employed in other ways, with Denryoku being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area,and shape it into various forms. :Lion Brilliance(獅子光耀 Shishikōyō): One of his most powerful spells, Lion Brilliance is initiated by Denryoku taking on his casting stance. This lets out a large amount of light from his body, covering a wide radius. This bright light can be used to momentarily blind opponents, forcing them to lower their guard, while seemingly leaving allies unaffected, allowing them to maneuver freely while the spell is active. An offensive, seemingly more powerful variation of this move exists, in which the light produced by Denryoku's body is capable of striking opponents down, as shown from him taking out several armored knights in a moment through its use. While using Lion Brilliance this way, Denryoku assumes his usual stance, but doesn't call out the spell's name. :Regulus Impact(獅子王の輝き Regurusu Inpakuto): Denryoku performs this spell by gathering light on his open right palm and then clenching his fist to punch the target. When this punch connects, a large lion's face materializes from light and strikes the target, blasting it away with great force. :Regulus Punch: Denryoku punches his target with his fist covered in a large mass of light, taking on the shape of a vertical elongated oval, to enlarge the striking area. :Regulus Beam: Denryoku covers his hand in light and then releases the light in the form of a beam, which is fired towards his opponent. :Regulus Blast: Denryoku calls on Regulus for power while moving his arms in a circular motion, summoning forth his Magic Seal in front of him, from which a large Magical blast of light is shot towards the target. This spell is strong enough to clash with and hold its own against a Dragon's Roar, however it has been shown to falter against a Dual Element Dragon's Roar. :Regulus Gatling Impact: Similar to Regulus Punch, Denryoku repeatedly punches at his opponent(s), sending them flying from the impact whilst releasing brilliant beams of light. Telekinesis:(テレキネシス Terekineshisu) Denryoku has shown the ability to move objects around in the air without touching them, being capable of doing so even through his Thought Projection, making a book he was reading float back to its place on the bookshelf. :Pyrokinesis: Denryoku has the ability to control all the fire in the area around him. This remains true even for Magical fire produced by other Mages aside from his own, putting him at an advantage against other fire-wielding Mages. Apparently, should the Mages happen to be generating the flames directly from their person, then Denryoku would also be able to directly manipulate their bodies by extension. Telepathy (念話 Terepashī): A Caster Magic that allows one to converse mind-to-mind. In battle, it's possible for Denryoku to read his opponent's mind, so he can predict their movements. His skill in this area can also be used to allow others to telepathically contact each other with him as a liaison; and if necessary, Denryoku can even conduct mass communication on a wide range of effect. Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Denryoku is capable of creating a Thought Projection of himself, and is very skilled at doing so. His projection is also able to don an attire different from Denryoku's own. Such intangible, faithful image of himself, impervious to any attack, allows him to communicate over long distances without the need to leave his location or expose himself to threat. He is skilled enough to create many individual projections each with their own unique thoughts, powers, appearances. Denryoku has even shown the ability to create Dragons, Demons, and various other detailed and complex projections. Demon Factor After absorbing Demon Particles he has access to several Demonic abilities. His appearance was also changed by the Demon Particles, he now bears spiky fingernails and small scale-like blades on each hand. :Demon Form: Denryoku has the ability to transform into a large, dark blue, humanoid Demon,with a large torso and two large arms that end in large, scaly hands. His teeth become large and pointed and his eyes become hollow. He gains large, bat-like wings that are both light and dark in color. ::Flight: By using his bat-like wings, he can fly at incredible speeds. :Magic Beams: Denroku is able to shoot large, powerful, lime-colored Magic beams from his hands that, upon contact with anything, cause enormous amounts of flame to erupt. The destruction caused by these beams is tremendous. :Tenga Goken (天下五剣 Tenga Goken): Denryoku's Curse, according to his own words, involves the use of "demonic swords which can cut through anything". This ability of his, however, isn't manifested through physical weapons: instead, he harnesses it by giving all of his limbs the properties of blades, allowing him to slice through things by merely swiping his limbs. The cutting power Tenga Goken grants Denryoku, supporting his words, is tremendous, letting him cut cleanly through objects which are meters away from his limbs' physical reach by generating flying energy slashes of both immense length and width, which are powerful enough to easily bisect buildings and generate huge linear craters in rock. ::Mikazuki (三日月 Mikazuki): Denryoku rapidly swings his arms around individually, targeting different directions, to generate a number of crescent-shaped slashes, travelling away from him to slice everything they come into contact with in the surrounding area. As damaging as this technique is, it can also be employed as an effective defense, being shown capable of slicing through Magical attacks, and thus preventing them from coming into contact with him. Trivia